<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid (DISCONTINUED) by MrWofferzWafflez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485553">Cupid (DISCONTINUED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWofferzWafflez/pseuds/MrWofferzWafflez'>MrWofferzWafflez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Echoswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/M, M/M, No Lemon!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWofferzWafflez/pseuds/MrWofferzWafflez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a friend named Error. He's rather lonely, so you decided to play 'Cupid', but you can't find a match for him. That is, until you run into an odd stranger...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Echo, Fell/Cross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letting you Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story, so it may be bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N = Your name<br/>
F/C = Favorite color<br/>
H/C = Hair color<br/>
L/N = Last name<br/>
W/P = Workplace<br/>
S/F/C = Second favorite color</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watched the foam on your coffee swirl. </p><p>Satesfying.</p><p>You looked at your friend Error. He was still staring at a 'window' that looks into UnderNovella. You sigh. You two have been friends for years, but over time you realized how lonely he was. You couldn't stand it.</p><p>"Hey, Error?" You ask.</p><p>He doesn't turn his head, but he replies "yEaH, y/N?"</p><p>"Does the fact you aren't friends with anyone else bother you?"</p><p>"nOpE."</p><p>"Are you lying?"</p><p>He turns to you.</p><p>"Why aRE yOu aSkiNG t-t-T-THiS?"</p><p>You shrug.</p><p>Error studies you for a moment then returns to his 'window'.</p><p>"i sUpPosE A lITtlE..." He mutters.</p><p>That gave you an idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit short, i know, but it'll hopefully get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jot it Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat down one day and pulled out a notebook.</p><p>Y/N MATCHMAKING</p><p>You giggle. Nice.</p><p>ERROR'S TRAITS</p><p>GLITCHY<br/>
GRUMPY<br/>
NOT VERY COLOURFUL<br/>
LIKES PUPPETS</p><p>You couldn't find much else to write.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>LIKES DRAMA/UNDERNOVELLA</p><p>Heh.</p><p>You think deeply for a moment. How is this gonna work, you think. You put the notebook in your F/C bag. You stand up and look around the park you were sitting in. Some couples were talking. A few children were running around. The odd person was jogging.</p><p>Hmm...</p><p>You go for a walk around the streets, often looking through the window of a store or cafe. Nothing was much of interest.</p><p>You notice the sun setting. It might be a good idea to get home.</p><p>Then you heard the siren...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked at where the siren was coming from. </p><p>The police were in chase. Cars and officers on foot were chasing after a person in a dark hood and jeans. Their hood covered their face, so you couldn't get a good look. That is, until they grabbed you by your shirt and pulled you into an alleyway.</p><p>"Who-" You were cut off.</p><p>"Shut up, and stay that way." The hooded figure snapped. Their body looked feminine, but their low, gruff voice sounded somewhat male.</p><p>They took off their hood and flipped it inside out. The outside was black and red, but the inside was aqua and gold. They then rolled up their jeans to look like shorts.</p><p>They tore away their red and black scarf and shoved it in their pocket which, surprisingly, did not leave a bulge.</p><p>"Who are you?" You asked, silently scolding yourself for letting your fear show.</p><p>"Ditto." The unknown person mumbled, watching as the officers continued driving past.</p><p>"Ditto? That's your name?"</p><p>"No, you idiot," They snapped "I meant, same, as in, 'what's YOUR name'" </p><p>"Y-Y/N."</p><p>"Well then Y/N, if you mention this moment to the cops, you'll end up finding out that your pathetic human blood and guts will be spilled."</p><p>"W-why not kill me now?" </p><p>They looked you square in the eye. Their eyes were a piercing red and aqua, like the two sides of their hood.</p><p>"I'll need a hostage if the time arises."</p><p>You couldn't find much else to say, besides, "You never answered my question."</p><p>They just grinned and dissapeard in a wisp of black smoke.</p><p>A small cat-like plush of... YOU was left where they stood, with a small calling card. all it said was...</p><p>ECHO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok... This ain't the greatest yet but if there is anything you want to happen or think will happen, write it in the comments. I like outside inspiration, so go nuts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shuffled the card in your pocket when you got to your house. Who was that? What did they do? The only thing you got from that "conversation" was the name 'Echo'.</p><p>When you got home you found Error hanging upside down, still watching Undernovella. </p><p>"WheRE havE YOu bEEn?" Error looks at you, looking at your dirt-covered clothes.</p><p>"Out." You don't really want to talk about it.</p><p>"sTriKe oNe."</p><p>"I was out for a walk okay?"</p><p>Error looks at your hand. You left it in your pocket. You never do that.</p><p>You silently curse.</p><p>"WhaT dId yOU grAB tHiS tIMe?"</p><p>Error knows you like to pick things up to look at detail.</p><p>You slowly pull out the card and Error strings it to grab and read it. Obviously he can't see it properly, so he puts on his glasses momentarily.</p><p>"huH...."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'vE hEaRD aBOUt thIs pErSon..."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"You cAMe iN cONtacT?"</p><p>"Sort of... they called me a hostage, but... I'm right here... free..."</p><p>"TruSt me... You'RE nOT fReE. nOt uNtiL thEY lET yOU go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Short...-er...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok, this is rather SHORT, but i mean, it's something (-_-)<br/>Hope its ok!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not free?</p><p>What does he mean?</p><p>It's been a few days since the incident, but the day rung in your head.</p><p>"whaT dID tHEy lOOk liKe?" Error had asked.</p><p>You shrugged. "Didn't get much of look, they seemed menacing but..." Short, you had almost said but you didn't want to insult Error by accident. Poor fella can't even reach the bench top.</p><p>"But WhAT?" It almost felt like he knew what you were gonna say.</p><p>"Well... er... They were... Short-..."</p><p>You got a bit of a glare.</p><p>"-er. They were shorter."</p><p>Error gave a confused look. </p><p>"ShoRTeR?"</p><p>"Yeah... It was like looking at a psychopathic child." You chuckled.</p><p>"hM..."</p><p>You had opened your notebook. Thank goodness you have a decent memory. You had begun to sketch what you remember. The hood, jeans, sneakers and odd scarf. </p><p>When you were done, you showed Error.</p><p>His eye sockets widened. </p><p>"ThAt lOOks famILiar."</p><p>"It does?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The introduction of two great characters! (I made 'em)<br/>Hope- optimist<br/>Malicer- even i don't know what kind of person she is yet! lol!<br/>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week, and Error has locked himself in his room "to think", as he says.</p>
<p>You've been doing your regular work at your workplace, and nothing seemed to be out of place.</p>
<p>You were walking home, when someone ran into you. They were a short skeleton like Error, but was white-boned. They had a puffed-out hoodie, and a hole where one of their eyes should be.</p>
<p>"Watch it!" They huffed, but then took a deep breath and calmed themself down. "Apologies, im just stressed."</p>
<p>"It's alright." You spoke calmly, trying to forget the rude intro. "My name's Y/N, who are you?"</p>
<p>They brush their hood off, then spoke, it was clear that they were a girl. "Malicer, now..."</p>
<p>Malicer held up a hand-held device up to you, which soon started beeping rapidly.</p>
<p>"Have you seen anything... strange, recently?" She asks as she puts the device down.</p>
<p>"Depends on what you call strange." You remarked.</p>
<p>Malicer mutters something under her breath before saying, "Like... abduction, but then releasure?"</p>
<p>You nod.</p>
<p>"Hm... indulge me in some proof, please."</p>
<p>You tell her about the person in the alley, then the card and plush. Then you realise, "Wait... i've only just met you... Why am i telling you this?"</p>
<p>"It's an ability, makes it hard for others to lie to me."</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>Another skeleton runs up to Malicer, around the same height.</p>
<p>Are all skeletons short? You wonder.</p>
<p>This skeleton was very colorful. He had a swirly, yellow-green hoodie and dark red and blue shorts. One of his eyes was a heart, the other a star.</p>
<p>"Any luck?" He asks Malicer cheerfully.</p>
<p>"I think so, Hope." She replies.</p>
<p>Hope beams and looks at you, then nods.</p>
<p>"We're gonna have some fun!" He chirps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lycanlynxic House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malicer took you to a small house on a hill a little way out of town. It looked abandoned.</p><p>There were boarded up windows with shattered glass, an unstable looking porch and what looked to be... bloodstains on the floor and overgrown grass.</p><p>Malicer stopped to look at the house. You could've sworn she shivered.</p><p>"Never liked this place." She muttered.</p><p>You look over at her, you don't really take her for the type to be afraid of a place.</p><p>She notices you glancing at her then says to you, "My twin was... different, so she had to live here. It was her "Special" asylum. We called it the Lycanlynxic House."</p><p>"How different?" You ask.</p><p>"Lycanlynxic..." Hope Whispers.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>As if she could read your thoughts, Malicer adds, "Lycanlynxia is a very rare mental disorder, more commonly found in monsters. They have an innability to see lighter colors, but see them as white. That, however is a problem, because the color white triggers something in their mind, making them almost... Feral... Wild, basically."</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>"Lycanlyxic kids generally have their mental disorder released at around 10-13 years old. My twin had hers released at 3. She gave me this." </p><p>Malicer points to the hole where her eye was.</p><p>"With lycanlynxic kids, they gain strength in their absence of peace. They also hardly make it through high school. Generally they commit suicide after around 2 years of schooling after releasure."</p><p>"Oh," Is she upset because her sister died? "I'm so sorry, but, um... Did your sister... erm..."</p><p>"Die? Heh, no, but she's a total nut-job" She laughs. Her smile then fades. "Although recently, she's gone missing. I'd also know if she were dead, but she's not. I've found the energy signatures related to her specific type of magic."</p><p>You pull a blank face, because you have no idea what she's talking about.</p><p>Hope laughs, "You may need to speak English, Mal."</p><p>Malicer sighs.</p><p>"I've found traces of where she's been."</p><p>OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH. That makes a lot more sense. "So, why am I here?" You ask.</p><p>"She's found out you've been in contact with her sister." Hope whispers quietly in your ear.</p><p>Malicer has already walked over to the doorway of the small house.</p><p>"You comin' or what?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, i obviously made up Lycanlynxia, and it doesn't make much sense yet, but it will later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so, I've done a good few chapters already, and it's good to see that its gotten a good amount of reads. But here, I want to know if this story is good or not. I want some opinions.</p><p>I want to know if the OCs are ok, if things make sense and such. I mean, i enjoy writing this, but i want to know if people enjoy READING this.</p><p>I hope you have enjoyed Cupid so far, and yes, there's not much of the X ships that have been written in the tabs, but they will come in eventually.</p><p>I also hope my readers (You guys!! :3) are ok during COVID-19. (DON'T HOG THE TOILET PAPER!! XD)</p><p>Stay safe!</p><p>-Underfell Wolf(Echoswap Sans)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>